


This one time, at the war council

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Omega Dedue, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Public Use, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dedue always controlled his aroused Omega scent well enough that he never had to be punished by an Alpha. However, that changes during one war council meeting.But it's not much of a punishment when His Highness is the one to fuck him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous, Horny Void





	This one time, at the war council

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the same prompt as the Ignatz/Raphael public use fic if you saw that.
> 
> Kinda strong non con flavor to this dub con, especially on the breeding part. If you think I should add something to the tags, please let me know. Hope you guys enjoy the horny self-indulgence otherwise. :P

"Dedue," The professor interrupted herself, "You're being distracting."

Dedue tore his eyes away from His Highness's person to meet Byleth's gaze. He was confused at first, but it didn't take long for him to remember Fodlan's strict attitude towards Omegas' strong scents in arousal. He flushed; when he was younger, he had been overly cautious ever since he presented in Fhirdiad, and never had an issue controlling himself and his scent in their academy days. Five years has passed since then however, years spent among his less-barbaric people. He had grown rusty.

"My apologies," Dedue said, and bowed his head. Byleth accepted his acquiesce by turning back to the war council at hand. His gaze did not stay focused down for long though. It soon returned to His Highness.

Because His Highness was alive and here. After years of desperate hoping and waiting, he was before Dedue once more. Yes, he had gone through terrible things and was in a poor state, but still he had grown since last Dedue laid eyes on him. He was taller, his shoulders broader, though his waist still stayed trim. That was possibly because he was half-starved, admittedly, but Dedue could feed him, take care of him the way a retainer properly takes care of their lord. Or even the way an Omega takes care of their Alpha, if he dared to go further...

His Highness's eye, staring into space, suddenly flicked towards Dedue. Dedue froze. How did he catch his attention?

_"Dedue,"_ Byleth repeated, rare exasperation in her voice.

Oh. His scent. He couldn't smell it on himself, but was he really that aroused?

"Forgive me," he apologized again, but Byleth wouldn't have it. She sighed at him.

"I dislike doing this, but your smell is... very strong."

Dedue went cold when he realized what she was about to order. In Fodlan, if an Omega couldn't control their scent, then an Alpha would help them do so, no matter where they were or whether the Omega wanted it or not. He had seen it happen occasionally in Fhirdiad, then more frequently in Garreg Mach when students still struggled to keep their scents subdued. Even Byleth had to be punished once or twice. But Dedue never was, and thought himself the better for it. How foolish he was.

Dedue finally looked at the other war council members and inwardly frowned at their reactions. Ingrid's cheeks were pink, and she had her legs crossed. Mercedes looked calm, but her eyes were glazed over more than a boring meeting would cause. Sylvain, the last other Blue Lion Alpha, winked at him. Dedue's frown became external.

Byleth was going to tell one of them to fuck him. Here, in front of everyone. Dedue was frozen in deep trepidation, his fingers digging into the table, before he forced himself to uncurl them and keep his breathing steady. If Fodlan Omegas could take such a punishment, then he could too, and then never left this happen again.

Byleth looked over the four Alphas. Her gaze skipped past His Highness, Sylvain, and Ingrid.

"Mercedes, could you please fuck Dedue?"

Mercedes startled. "Oh, of course-"

"Dedue. Come here."

Dedue stood from his seat before he fully registered the words and froze. Everyone had fallen silent as well. When he turned towards Byleth, she gave him a small shrug and nodded towards His Highness. He had pushed his chair back some and sat with his legs spread. He was affected by Dedue's scent more than he put on, judging by the tent in his trousers.

His Highness narrowed his eye. "Don't make me repeat myself."

There was only one answer to that. "Yes, Your Highness."

Dedue moved woodenly to stand right by him. This close, he could catch his scent, heady with lust, when he breathed in deep.

Without any shame, the Alpha pulled down his trousers enough to expose himself and gave himself a perfunctory stroke. Dedue swallowed once. His Highness was- large.

"Well? Sit."

At that, all Dedue could do was pull down his own trousers with unsteady hands and sit upon the perversely offered throne, carefully. And slide down, taking every inch under everyone's gaze.

He hadn't realized how aroused he was until he took His Highness's full length in one go. There was no pain, only an overbearing sense of fullness and a stretch that caused a gasp to fall from Dedue's lips. He clutched at his thighs with white knuckles, unseeing, his hole clenching around the thick member splitting him open. Any shame from everyone seeing how easy it was for him to take a cock was wiped away by the sheer feeling of having His Highness inside him. _Finally,_ part of him thought.

He sat there, but His Highness did not move. Was Dedue meant to sit there and warm his cock through the rest of the meeting? That thought was enough to make him shiver.

But no. "Ride me," His Highness commanded. Dedue's face grew hot once more, but it never crossed his mind to disobey, despite his poor skill in riding... well, anything.

Dedue moved to straddle His Highness's lap, his eyes averted from the table to stare down at his legs. His height meant that he could plant his feet on the floor and use only his legs to experimentally rise up and down on his cock. He had to bite his tongue to stay silent at how good it felt, his eyes nearly fluttering shut. On the next rise, he accidentally went high enough that the cock popped out of him. He was able to grope for it beneath him, however, and hold it in place to sink back down on it, very conscious of how it felt in his hand, and how the tip felt against his entrance before it pressed inside him once more.

The rest of the council had been watching the whole debacle, some more intently than others, but as Dedue clumsily rode His Highness, they returned to the planning at hand. He unfortunately struggled to participate, distracted as he was. At least the other Alphas weren't, not even by the slick sounds from where they were joined, as long as he was being taken care of. At his back, His Highness fell silent again, though his breathing was heavier from Dedue's efforts.

Dedue's thoughts grew hazier the longer he went on, tension coiling up inside of him as the other's voices faded into the background. His thighs burned from the exertion, yet at the same time he didn't know if he'd stop even if he was allowed to. He knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but if he was forced to participate, he had no reason not to enjoy himself. Admittedly, there was perhaps an appeal to this custom after all. As cruel as it could be, it was certainly effective. Both for the Alphas, and-

He slipped going down, and took his cock faster than he meant to. He grit his teeth against a moan at the shock of pleasure it sent up his spine.

-and for the Omega. He had to wonder, did Fodlan Omegas go along with this for the excuse to get fucked whenever they pleased? He thought of His Highness having him like this again in other public places, mental images he never could have imagined until now. It made him reflexively clench down tight on his cock, slick dribbling out of him.

Something began to press against his entrance as he fucked himself up and down. A knot, he eventually realized. That was a good sign to stop; he couldn't afford to get pregnant in the midst of fighting a war, when he needed to protect His Highness on the battlefield. But when he made to stand up fully, close to bumping the table, hands caught his hips in an iron grip and forced him back down on that thick cock, making his breath catch in his throat. Those hands began to move him up and down, keeping the pace he had and keeping him filled. For a moment, Dedue relaxed in their hold, happy to let them direct his body if it meant he didn't have to stop.

Then he clutched at the black gauntlets tight, unsure if he was trying to pull them away or hold them in place. "Your Highness. What are you doing?" His voice strained with the effort of speaking quietly, as to not disrupt the meeting.

"I'm making you take my knot." His Highness's blasé answer made Dedue's heart race from both arousal and worry.

"What? Your Highness- we can't-" Dedue came to his senses enough to attempt pulling away again, but His Highness moved his hands to pin down Dedue's arms, and hooked his legs around Dedue's own, spreading them wide until he could do nothing but sit on his cock, speared in place. He began to grind against him as well, the pressure of his knot against his hole making Dedue gasp silently.

As the meeting continued, the others unaware of how far they were going underneath the table, His Highness leaned in enough to speak into Dedue's ear.

"I thought about this before. You've given your life for me once already. You miraculously returned, but can I make sure you don't sacrifice it again for mine? The answer is to give you a different life to worry about. One that you can't turn away, because as much as you'll deny it, you want this as much as I do. Your body says it in your stead. You smell so good, and you're so wet..." He dipped his head and nosed at Dedue's neck, where his scent would be the strongest. Dedue swallowed, his throat dry.

He continued, "All men want to live, and so do you as long as I give you an excuse. I only had to wait for a chance, and-" His Highness grunted quietly as the knot finally began pressing inside, "-and if this doesn't take, you'll come back to me again and again until it does, won't you? Because you're _mine_."

Dedue still had a chance to avoid his knot. He could speak up, and the other Blue Lions would understandably stop the punishment. But for all the faults in His Highness's state of mind, he was right on what mattered. An animal part of him wanted this, wanted to be bred by him no matter the consequences. His body craved it too, and betrayed Dedue now. His mouth remained shut, save for a quiet, bitten-off whine. His legs went limp under him, keeping him where he was. And most damnably, his hips pressed back against His Highness until the knot was fully, undeniably, in. 

His body took it eagerly, clenching tight around it and keeping His Highness's whole length within him. Dedue's breathing hitched, and he rocked back against him mindlessly, lost in the sensation of being so full without recourse. His Highness growled and began to thrust shallowly, locked together as they were. Dedue moved with him until he seized rigid and came with a final harsh jerk of his hips. The warmth spilling deep inside him combined with what it meant was enough to drive Dedue over the edge as well.

Dedue sat there limp and racked with pleasure as his Alpha spent in him, the seed filling him occupying far more of his attention than the meeting still droning on. Part of him was resigned to this defeat, but also, part of him considered this an unexpected victory. Because as much as this meant Dedue belonged to His Highness, this in turn meant His Highness, _Dimitri,_ belonged to Dedue.

No matter what His Highness thought, Dedue would ensure he would live. And if it took another life to make him do so, then so be it.


End file.
